


That Won't Last Long

by Gage



Series: PushVerse [1]
Category: Glee, Push (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was ten years old, when he stopped pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Won't Last Long

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series for Glee and Post Movie for PUSH

Noah Puckerman never met his father. When he was little he used to pretend that his father was some war hero, like Finn's dad. He would tell himself that his father had kissed him good-bye and told his mom that they would see him soon. He'd go off to fight the good fight or whatever. He liked to believe that he had died trying to get home to his family. 

 

Sometimes he imagined that his father did come home to them. He just doesn't remember it that way. Sometimes if he thought about it too hard he'd get this funny picture in his head, and he would pretend that his hot wheels had a very bad accident. It didn't bother him too much, until he tried to light them on fire. His mom didn't like that at all, in fact when her face was done being ghost white she took away his hot wheels and he never saw them again. 

 

Noah doesn't tell her how he can see and play with the light around him, doesn't tell her how he made new hot wheels that glint a little. They looked the same as his old ones. Same size and everything. They don't last long though, they never do. 

 

When he was ten years old he found his mother crying in her room, she sat him down and in her drunken stupor told Noah the truth. After that Noah doesn't like to pretend anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be part of a huge verse I was working on. I had no idea where to fit it so I guess you can read it as a stand alone.


End file.
